1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of magnetochemistry, and more particularly, to a process and apparatus for synthesizing a magnetically altered substrate which will exhibit, upon use, a homeopathic effect. In particular, the process and apparatus of the present invention creates a magnetic vector potential field which magnetically alters the substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Homeopathic medicine works on the principal that very small concentrations of appropriate products may have consequences that far outweigh those expected of them. In an article published in The Lancet in 1986, the authors reported that hay fever patients treated with a homeopathic preparation of mixed grass pollens showed a significant reduction in symptoms as compared to patients treated with a placebo. "Is Homeopathy A Placebo Response?, Controlled Trial of Homeopathic Potency, with Pollen In Hay Fever as Model," The Lancet, Oct. 18, 1986. A less rigorous study reported in "Control of Stillbirths In Pigs Using Homeopathy," Journal of the American Institute of Homeopathy, 79(4), 146-147 (Dec. 1986) showed a reduction in the number of stillbirths in pigs treated with the homeopathic remedy, caulophyllum.
Aqueous solutions of an antibody were reported to retain the ability to evoke biological responses, even when the solutions were diluted to such an extent that there was a negligible chance of there being a single molecule of antibody in any sample. E. Davenas, et al., "Human basophil degranulation triggered by very diluted antiserum against IgE," 33 Nature 816 (Jun. 30, 1988).
Magnetic fields have been used to treat water. Reports have been published, principally in Eastern Europe and The People's Republic of China, which describe observations of advantages obtained from the use of magnetically treated water. Some advantages claimed include reduced formation of boiler scale, dissolution of old lime deposits, accelerated plant growth, desalination of soils, improvement in the quality of cement, improvement in the taste and smell of drinking water, and favorable effects on patients with kidney stones. In addition, changes in the viscosity, IR absorption and surface tension of the water have been reported. See K. Kronenberg, "Advantages of Magnetic Water Treatment," Raume & Zeit, No. 33, p. 53 (1988).
Like the effects reported in homeopathy, the effects reported for magnetically treated water defy scientific explanation. Homeopathy is sometimes explained as copying information, e.g., a pattern or a combination of oscillations of different frequencies, onto a substrate from the information or pattern existing in the molecular structure of natural substances, e.g., herbs, antibodies, or pollen. The substrate with the copied information or pattern incorporated therein can then be used to effect a desired response. For example, in homeopathic medicine, the desired response might be the reduction of allergy symptoms in hay fever sufferers mentioned in the report cited above.
It is known that electrical fields are associated with biological tissue. See, for example, U. Still, et al., "Computation of Electric Fields in Biological Tissue on the Basis of Classified NMR Images," Biomedizinische Technik, Vol. 32, No. 11, 1987, pp. 288-292 and D. Gorenstein, "Stereoelectronic Effects in Biomolecules," Chemical Review, 1987, Vol. 87, No. 5, pp. 1047-1077.
One explanation of the effects of magnetically treated water is that the application of the treated water to biological tissue or some other substance, such as soil, cement or boilers as mentioned above, alters the electronic field of the substance sufficiently to alter the behavior of the properties of that substance and thereby obtain a desired result.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and a method for using such apparatus which will synthetically produce a homeopathic substrate. In other words, the object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method which introduce synthetic oscillations of differing frequencies (information energy) into a substrate which can then be used, depending on the nature of the substrate and the oscillations transmitted thereto, to elicit a desired result.
Another object of the present invention is the production of a substrate which is based on various substances and which, by virtue of modifications of its internal structural properties or transformation of certain active forces onto said substrate, has particular energy properties for various uses, for example, in the biological field.